Collared Dog
by Kageno Shuri
Summary: Sesshoumaru, captured and controlled, was auctioned as a pet for rich nobles. A princess bought him as her guard and friend, but unwittingly dragged him into the bloody power struggle of the royal family. SessxOC. Told in 100-words drabbles.
1. Auction

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Rating: K+ for slight animal abuse.  
><strong>

Sesshoumaru stood in his cage silently. The crowd gathering around the stage was overwhelming, many leered at him with hungry eyes. He forced himself to stay composed, gripping at the indestructible collar bound to his neck. A man called out,

"Start the bidding!"

As if on cue, the spectators screamed out their prices:

"Five thousand Ril!"

"Ten thousand!"

"Fifty thousand!"

"One hundred thousand!"

"Two hundred twenty thousand!"

Suddenly, a feminine voice rang out over the auction house. Many gave a gasp at the unreal amount.

"One million Ril!"

A silent was established until the hammer pounded on the gravel, "Sold!"


	2. Owner

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Word: 100<strong>

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"Congratulations, you are now a proud owner of this rare dog demon! Here is the controller for the shock collar. Please keep it with you at all times, this demon is a dangerous one."

"Very well. Now, release him, would you?" said the girl in expensive silk clothes.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl from his cage with alertness.

"As you wish." The auctioneer opened the locks and chains around the fettered dog demon with practiced ease.

The proud dog demon walked outside with dignified grace. The girl smiled at him, her beautiful eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Let's go home, shall we?"


	3. Harriel

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Rating: K  
><strong>

He was led around an extraordinary castle until reaching an elegant but simple bedroom.

"Human," he spoke once she closed the door securely.

"My name is Harriel Amagarius."

"Human, why did you buy me?" He narrowed his eyes menacingly. It was a blow to his pride to be captured by humans, chained with a deadly shock collar, and them bought as pet for a girl.

"Because I feel like you and I can get along," she smiled at him with sincerity and he twitched just a little under her gaze.


	4. Collar

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Rating: K**

"Let's make a deal. I will remove your shock collar if you promised not to kill me. Plus, you will cooperate with me on whatever I decide. Deal?"

He considered it carefully before concluded that anything would be better than to have this insufferable collar around his neck.

"Hn," he nodded in agreement.

She beamed before reaching up to carefully remove his collar with the key she'd been given. The girl huffed a little at the difficult angle but finally manage to take it off.

"There," she dropped the collar and controller into his hand. He destroyed it within seconds.


	5. Ally

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K**

"Now, let's get down to business. The reason I bought you is simple: I need you to be my ally."

He arched an eyebrow at this, urging her to explain.

"I want you to guard me at all times. My life is currently in danger and I feel that you are the only one I can trust."

"Why?" He could not help but voice out his inquiry. It was not common that a human, of all things, would trust him with her life like this.

"Because I knew your father, Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him again with a knowing expression.


	6. Father

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong>** 100**

**Rating: K**

"How did you know my father?" He forced himself to remain calm at this unexpected declaration.

"My mother was InuTaisho-san's wife's best friend. He often talked about you and how you refused to leave your forest up north. I was surprised to find you in that auction. Mind explaining?"

"Humans invaded my forest and brought the witches with them. They sealed my power with the collar."

"I see. I'm glad to finally meet you, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"I -"

Before she could talk, a knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Lady Harriel, dinner is served," a maid called out from outside.


	7. Brothers

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for polite trash talk  
><strong>

He followed her down the door and into the dining room. On one side of the oversized table were two young men in their early twenties, their eyes focused on them as Harriel took her seat. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit next to her, which he did.

"Harriel, dearest sister. I heard that you just bought a dog demon. Is that him?" One man, with pale brown hair, gave a mocking smirk at the demon.

"Well, he certainly looks like a blood-thirsty monster. You have quite the eye for pets, sister," the other, with the same brown hair, added.


	8. Threat

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for threats  
><strong>

"Elder brothers, I want to introduce you to Sesshoumaru," Harriel smiled coldly at the two young men.

"He is quite an impressive pet, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is quite a powerful individual as well. He will be extremely useful should any harm befall me, right, dearest brothers?"

"Haha, how you jest. There is no harm that can befall our nation's precious princess." They were looking uneasy now.

"You know how careful I am. It is always better to prevent before it is too late, as I always say."

Sesshoumaru admitted to himself that he was impressed with Harriel's veiled threats.


	9. Mark

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for politics talk  
><strong>

"So, what do you think about that?" Harriel asked when they returned to the her room after dinner.

"..."

She continued at Sesshoumaru's inquisitive stare.

"My brothers are after my position and my life. Currently, I am named the heir of this nation."

"Do humans favored female rulers?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually. My position was bestowed to me because I have the mark of a ruler."

She opened her dress up to her collarbone to reveal a small yet unusual flower mark. Sesshoumaru did not see anything so special about this tattoo.

"It's not a tattoo. It's actually a birthmark."


	10. Power

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for politics talk  
><strong>

"The Amagarius royal family believes in a tradition that says whoever is born with this mark will be the ruler of this nation. Strangely enough, every generation, someone would possess this mark. Usually, it is the firstborn son. There are rare exceptions, however, and I am such," she explained.

"My eldest brother, Alpheus, was the heir to the throne until I appeared, and he wanted his position back. Lynus, second eldest prince, is planning to overtake the throne by eliminating both me and Alpheus. The royal family is a mess from this power struggle," she shook her head in disapproval.


	11. Choker

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K**

"That's why I want you to protect me at all times, at least until I can safely ascend to the throne. Then I shall free you and even grant you protection so you will never be caught like that again. Agree?"

At his slight nod, she smiled brightly and the demon felt his heart skipping a beat. He attributed that to the heavy dinner he'd had, though.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You need something to show that you belong to me."

She took off the small ruby choker on her neck and clipped it on his wrist.

"Your new collar."


	12. Bed

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for sharing bed**

When it was time to sleep, Harriel went into the built-in bathroom to change into her nightclothes. She came out a moment later and climbed into bed. After sensing no movement from Sesshoumaru, she patted the spot next to her.

"Let's sleep, Sesshoumaru."

He arched an eyebrow. 'Are all humans this forward?' he asked himself.

"When I said you have to protect me at all times, I mean while sleeping too. Assassins _love_ sneaking in while I sleep."

After assessing the king-sized bed, he tentatively climbed in. He figured he would sleep at the far end, away from her.


	13. Sleep

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for snuggling**

He couldn't sleep. Harriel was a snuggler, at least while she sleep anyway. He could not count how many times he had to carefully push her back to her end of the bed when she unconsciously shifted closer. After a while, he stopped trying once he realized how futile his efforts were. The girl kept coming back.

She snuggled closer into his chest. He could feel her shaking slightly under the cover. He could not understand how someone could feel cold in such warm weather, but he pulled the blanket up her chin anyway.

He could smell tears from her.


	14. Dream

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K**

He looked at the girl closely. She was crying from her sleep and shivering. Her expression revealed a wrenching sadness as her mouth opened and closed, presumably to speak in her dream.

"... Mother... don't... leave..." He could barely hear the whispered words coming from her, even with his canine ears.

He placed a hand on her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. As if on cue, she seemed to relax and went back to sleeping peacefully, not a trace of the inner struggle was left on her visage.

He slowly moved his hand to wipe her tears away.


	15. Assassin

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: T for merciless killing  
><strong>

He could sense a presence just outside the door. Slowly, the door creaked open. Sesshoumaru sat up on the bed to come face to face with a human clad in black, face entirely covered except for a pair of cold green eyes. He growled at the intruder, who plunged at him with a gleaming dagger.

He dodged it with ease and proceeded to rip out the attacker's throat. Harriel woke up from the perpetrator's pained scream, registered her surroundings, and said,

"An assassin? See? I told you assassins _love_ to come here at night."

He agreed with her this time.


	16. Corpse

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: T for getting rid of evidence  
><strong>

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Hn."

She glanced down at the limp figure of the assassin, the moonlight shining through the glass window was enough to make visible part of the room.

"Hmm... What should we do with the body? I don't want someone to come in here and see this. Can you get rid of it, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." He silently carried the bloody corpse out the window to some unknown place and returned just before dawn.

"Now, let's clean you up, shall we? Those bloody clothes would stand out in the morning. Now, get in the bath, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: In accordance with an anonymous suggestion, I would like to reveal a little about the background of the story.<strong>

**Basically, this is set in an alternate, fantasy universe. The setting is similar to the Victorian period, with a monarchy. Humans rule this universe and demons often have to live in hiding, like Sesshoumaru was before he was caught, or live as pets to humans.  
><strong>

**Now, there will be less description for this story, since it is told in 100-word drabbles, which is super hard to stay to as it is. This is my first time writing with such restrictions so forgive me if there is some inadequacies.**

**Just letting people know, other characters from Inuyasha will make their appearances in later chapters. Unless, of course, I couldn't find anywhere to fit them in.  
><strong>


	17. Bath

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: T for slight exposure  
><strong>

She dragged him into the bathroom before he could react and unfastened his clothes. He stopped her before she went any further though, letting her know he would do it himself. She filled up the bathtub in the meantime.

"Alright, get in."

He made a gesture for her to turn around. She did, although not entirely happy to. Hurriedly, he took off his pants and jumped into the water filled with bubbles.

When she turned around again, Harriel helped him wash his silver hair while he scrubbed himself. He had to admit, the hands massaging his scalp felt pretty nice.


	18. Clothes

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"I don't think you can wear these clothes again. Blood is really hard to wash out, and I don't want the maids to see this either. How about just throw it away?" She held the shirt between two fingers, as if afraid to touch it.

"What will I wear then?"

"How about my clothes?"

"NO." Immediate refusal on his part.

"Fine, fine. I'll go and see if I can get some male clothes. Stay here."

She went outside while smirking when she thought of her destination. Her brothers probably wouldn't mind missing a couple of outfits, or their whole closets.


	19. Missing

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K+ for stealing  
><strong>

The castle awoke with a loud, startling cry from Alpheus, people rushing out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"MY CLOTHES! ! ! Where are my clothes? !" A desperate scream could be heard from the first prince's room.

Just as people were coming inside to see what had happened, another cry, this time from Prince Lynus, echoed not far away.

As Sesshoumaru came out of Harriel's room, wearing an expensive outfit with gold buttons, he raised an eyebrow at the girl next to him. The latter was shaking violently with laughter.

"I told you I'd get you _some_ clothes."


	20. Papers

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"I'm tired of these stupid papers! ! !" Harriel glared at the high stack of documents, looking as though she was considering burning them any moment.

"Sesshoumaru, help me!" She gave her best puppy eyes at the silent demon.

"I do not have experience with reports of such importance." He made an excuse to refuse her.

"It's very easy! You just have to read it over and stamp it with my signature, unless there are some problems mentioning in the reports. Most of them are just there to tell me nothing is going on. Please?"

He reluctantly complied with a helpless sigh.


	21. Praise

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"Hey, you're doing a very good job. Maybe I should hire you as my assistance." She smiled as she looked at the portion they managed to complete.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru accepted the praise with a silent contentment.

Several knocks resonated from the door of the study.

"Come in."

"Harriel, how nice to see you are doing your duties as usual," Alpheus said with a smirk.

She immediately switched to proud noble mode and presented a chilling smile.

"It is so nice to see you worrying about the duties of this country's crown heir, despite no longer needing to do it yourself."


	22. Mocking

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"I am just here to check on your progress. It would be terrible to see our country declining because of _someone's_ incompetency."

"Please do not worry, brother Alpheus, I am doing a much better job than _whoever_ it was that took care of these documents before."

"Oh really? I thought you were relying on your dog to do most of the work."

"I just think it is a waste to not utilize Sesshoumaru's intelligence. At least he knew not to wear clothes with tags on."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a laugh when Alpheus turned to rip the tags from his new clothes.


	23. Letter

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"Nevermind about that. I am here to deliver a letter from Duke Calvin." Alpheus grudgingly handed Harriel a letter, still embarrassed about his earlier slip up.

She read the contents before asking,

"An invitation to a grand ball? Did he not already hosted a ball last fall?"

"It does not matter how often, you should know that you are required to attend, as the crown princess. I shall now take my leave. Think about it carefully, dearest sister." With that, he left the study carrying his  
>characteristic smirk.<p>

"I hate these parties..." Harriel groaned once Alpheus was out of earshot.


	24. Escort

**Please submit your feedback, reviews, ideas, suggestions and criticisms. That would help me improve the story. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> **100**

**Rating: K  
><strong>

"Please be my escort, Sesshoumaru! I don't want to go alone!" She whined while gripping his arm in begging.

He considered it carefully. He did not want to go to places where humans gathered, but he promised Harriel to protect her at all times. He was not one to break his promises.

"Hn." He gave a small nod. Harriel was so happy she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

Sesshoumaru could feel his heart rate quickening and his cheeks heating up at the sudden contact. Harriel, however, did not notice as she was busy giving the demon his first bear hug.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p><strong>Party<strong>

"Sesshoumaru, just keep a straight face, no matter what," Harriel whispered to him as they walked into the ballroom filled with chattering nobles.

"My, Princess Harriel, you look fantastic today," commented a gaudy women in a sparkling gold dress. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to cringe at her bad taste.

"Thank you, Duchess, you attract quite a lot of attention yourself," Harriel offered a compliment back, just to be polite.

"Thank you. Well, Princess, do enjoy my humble party." The blinding gold figure mingled into the crowd.

"She opposed to my position the most. Hypocrite." Harriel crinkled her nose in disgust.

**Dance**

"Princess, may I have this dance?" A charming young nobleman offered his hand.

"My pleasure," Harriel accepted with grace.

They danced a waltz amongst other couples. Harriel skillfully spun and maneuvered around the floor to the music. Many young men in the crowd were mesmerized by her beauty as her flowing dress swished about with her movements. Sesshoumaru admitted she was a rare gem, according to human standards. Long silky chestnut hair, sparkling blue eyes, beautiful face, smooth skin, slender figure.

Sesshoumaru gave a glare at the dancing figures. That man was too close to Harriel for his own good.

**Tired**

"Finally, it's over!" Harriel sighed as they walked away from the mansion and stepped into the carriage. Her feet were sore from the nonstop dancing. Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her change in demeanor. Just a minute ago, she was smiling and laughing with other nobles as though she enjoyed the ball more than anything, yet as soon as she stepped foot out of that place she instantly collapsed with fatigue.

"Is this a common occurrence?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Nobles just love parties like this. Those stupid men should stop asking me to dance, for goodness sake!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't agree more.

**Politics**

"Nobles are such hypocrites. Most of them act all high and mighty, like they are the epitome of perfection. In reality, they are just a bunch of greedy pigs looking for ways to get richer by bringing down others," she complained, "I have to warn you, all the nobles are divided into three factions. Supporters of Alpheus are the most numerous. There is also a small percentage rooting for Lynus. Then there are those who try to get on my good side. Don't get swayed by how they present themselves. Lies and deceptions in politics are more common than dirt."

**Vision**

"If you are so dissatisfy with politics, why try so hard to stay in power?" He voiced his question with interest.

"Because I want to change this country for the better," she answered with determination in her eyes, "poverty, discrimination, murders, cruelty, abuse, I've seen them all since I was young. I don't hope to eliminate all evils, but at least I want to make it better. You must think I'm foolish for thinking like this..."

He'd gained a deep respect for this young yet strong princess before him. With a small, almost unnoticeable smile, he replied,

"Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's been a very, very long time since I last updated this. It was actually a pain to upload only 100 words per chapter, so I tried to speed up the process. As usual, please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve on this. Much thanks.<strong>


End file.
